Second Chance
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: A second chance at motherhood. SWAN QUEEN. (For live-for-the-swarm).


Stretching out as sleep faded from her, Emma stopped when her hand met cold sheets, "Regina?" She mumbled, raising her hand to rub at her eyes.

Not getting a response, panic slowly began to creep up her spine, "Regina?" She asked again, her voice a little louder, as she swung her legs out of bed, "Regina!"

Bolting out of the room, she swiveled her head, but didn't see any traces of possible movement from down the hall. Swallowing her rising fear, she pounded down the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could.

Regina wasn't in the kitchen, or living room, so she then turned to the study, "Regina?" She whispered, wondering why Regina would leave the study light off if she was in the room.

A quiet noise came from inside, and worry clawed at her as she pushed the door open. She waited a second, letting her eyes adjust and her panic subside, and then immediately moved to the dark, shadowy figure in the corner, "Hey, what are you doing down here?" She asked softly, smoothing her hands up and down Regina's bare, goose bumped arms, "Regina, honey, you're ice cold."

She pressed a kiss to her wife's shoulder before stepping to the small couch, and removing the blanket from it- used for when Regina and Emma would cuddle together with hot tea- and drapped it over Regina's shoulders, "Here," she whispered gently, ghosting a kiss to the nape of Regina's neck as she continued rubbing her hands up and down Regina's arms.

"Hmmm," Regina leaned back a little, but didn't turn to look at her.

"I love you." Emma stated, wrapping her arms around Regina's growing abdomen and rubbing her hands in small circles, "and if something is the matter, I hope that you'll find yourself able to let me know. I understand, needing to work through things on your own, but I truly hope that you know I am here for you. We're together, a working team, you, me, Henry... and our incoming baby. So even if there are days you feel alone, or sad, I am here. I will say it as many times as I need."

The room remained silent a moment longer, before Regina spoke, her voice hoarse- as if she'd been crying, "What if I mess this up? What if it all goes wrong?"

"Then we'll fix it," Emma stated simply, "and we'll do the same thing if I mess this up. We'll stick together, and correct our mistakes. But don't forget, you've already raised a wonderful, brilliant, son. Me? I tried to take over, and it didn't work. You're the one who has experience."

"But I made him feel crazy, and he hated me. I... I can't go through that again."

"So some mistakes were made, on both parts. You have worked through them. You, and Henry, have put the past where it belongs. He loves you, and he's proud of you. Henry's excited, about the baby. Every child goes through a phase of hating parents, and wanting them dead... Some never grow out of it, but Henry did... in fact, he never wanted you dead. He may have been confused about many things, but he never once wished you to be dead. Now, he doesn't say he hates you, and insread says he loves you so much."

"Emma, I don't know what to do."

"I think you do, but it's all right to be worried, and scared."

"This is my second chance, to be a mother... and I... I don't know if I want it, because I don't want another child of mine to ever hurt the way I hurt Henry."

"Our baby will never hurt the way Henry hurt, because there is no need to hide magic. This is more than a second chance for you to be a mother, Regina. Our baby is another chance to find something in yourself that you love. Our baby is another piece of your happy ending."

A quiet sob broke from Regina's lips, and she turned, throwing her arms around Emma's neck as she began bawl, "Don't leave me. Please, don't ever leave us."

Emma clung to Regina, holding her close, and pressed her lips to dark brunette hair, "Never. I'm not ever going to leave. No more running. I've got my happy ending now too, Regina. This is my second chance as well, and no way in hell am I going to let it slip through my fingers."


End file.
